


What We Did in the Dark - Tom Felton x Reader

by echappe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (not a lot tho), F/M, Father/Daughter, Incest, Movie Night, Parent/Child Incest, Power Outage, RPF, Smut, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echappe/pseuds/echappe
Summary: WARNINGS: incest, father/daughter incest, mild smut, mildly dubconTom and his daughter, Y/n, enjoy a movie night together when a rainstorm hits and keeps them stuck inside. Both parties are in need of a distraction: Y/n, from the stress of homework, and Tom, from obsessing over his recent ex-girlfriend, Astoria.The older of the pair falls asleep halfway through the film and wakes up to a power-outage; he confuses the girl next to him for his ex-lover, and his inability to see does nothing to keep him from making a huge mistake.DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ- SIMPLE!
Relationships: Tom Felton/Daughter, Tom Felton/Daughter Reader, Tom Felton/Reader
Kudos: 44





	What We Did in the Dark - Tom Felton x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: incest, mild smut, mild dubcon 
> 
> Don’t like it don’t read- you’ve been warned!
> 
> Reader can be whatever age you like, I'm not strict on anything like that- though this was written with the idea that she is in high school or college.

Wind and rain howled outside of the Felton household as a storm took hold of their city. While Tom was mildly dissatisfied at having to be stuck inside all day, he was glad to have a day to spend with his daughter, Y/n. School had been cancelled on account of the harsh rainstorm, and with the amount of power outages within the neighborhood- there was no way anyone could have been expected to work from home.  
The pair was fortunate enough to retain the electricity in their house for a better part of the day. While the heat, water, lights, and television were all alright, the internet was more than spotty; communication resources had been almost completely shutdown in the region.  
At the sight of his young daughter's state of fearful worry, Tom proposed a movie night, knowing that it would grow dark soon and only worsen the girl's anxieties. She smiled softly at this suggestion, and agreed to the plan, although she wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to relax even with the distraction. Being the adoring and infinitely caring father he was, Tom decided that a movie alone was not enough to keep them both entertained, so naturally he went the extra mile: piling blankets on the couch, collecting candies and popcorn and treats, and letting Y/n pick whatever she wanted to watch.  
Y/n was more than welcoming to the idea, she slipped on a pair of comfortable pj's and let her hair loose, knowing she'd likely fall asleep halfway through whatever was on the television. As Tom worked in the kitchen, his daughter scrolled through Netflix, bored with most of the options. That was, until she came upon that new horror movie she'd been wanting to see. Y/n was finally starting to see the bright side to the situation.  
Tom settled next to her on the couch, knees touching but nothing too close. He pulled a blanket over them both, which Y/n frequently used to shield her eyes from the screen (often when nothing was even happening). Tom relished every second he had with his angel, grateful for the little time he had with her when she wasn't busy working or studying or worrying about everything. He had a bit of a hard time focusing on the movie as he took in his daughter’s appearance, she had grown so much so fast- he had never realised just how far Y/n had developed.  
At first, he had just been observing how long her hair had grown since he had last seen it down, considering how rapid the passage of time was. He then noticed her facial features, she had begun to take the shape of a beautiful woman, but he'd never let go of the fact that the older she got- the more she looked like himself. Her eyes seemed deeper now than they had when she was a little girl- not dimmer, it was not like her sparkled had dulled, but like her mind had expanded beyond what it was.  
Y/n had taken no notice to her father's change in behavior, she was all eyes on the screen in front of her.  
But anytime there was a jump scare or a scene she deemed too spooky, Y/n unconsciously moved just a little closer to Tom. What may have been subconscious to the girl was more than apparent to her father, who chuckled at the state of his darling, finding comfort in the fact that no matter how old she was- she'd always need him to hold her sometimes. Y/n kept her eyes trained steadily in front of her, with a concentration Tom had never seen; she was absolutely determined to endure the graphics of the film.  
Thomas, who had little to no idea what was going on in the picture, enveloped his daughter with his arms, trying to show her that it was okay to want to be near him and that he wanted to comfort her. Y/n pulled the blanket further up her chest as she settled into Tom's body. The closer she got, the more Tom felt as though he was not holding his little girl anymore, but a woman instead. He became suddenly aware as to why Y/n wanted to keep space between them: she was far from being considered a child. Tom couldn’t help but notice the way her breasts had filled out and her hips had expanded, whenever he pulled her closer by her waist, he noted how slim it had gotten. No, this wasn’t an appropriate position to be in, but it was too late to move now.  
The way Y/n’s small frame fit perfectly into his felt familiar and forced an air of melancholy to take over the man's mind. It had only been a few weeks since the last breakup, and it hadn't been pretty to say the least. Tom couldn't help but reminisce on memories of Astoria, the last girl he cuddled so close. He was glad to be rid of her, but missed the intimacy dearly. As Tom’s mind drifted off into old memories, he couldn’t help but mix-up realities, recalling images of the last girl he held and confusing then with the one he had now. Tom stared off into space, daydreaming, and pulled Y/n closer as though she were his. Having been completely distracted from the film and current moment, it wasn’t long before Tom drifted completely off to sleep.  
-  
-  
-  
When Tom woke he had absolutely no idea how long it had been and even wondered momentarily where he was. The man rubbed his eyes slowly as he sat up. The room was pitch black, no lights, no television, no sun, nothing. Ah! The power must have gone out. His memory slowly returned to him... yes, he had been watching a movie- a horror movie- with Astoria... he couldn’t recall the power outage, he must have fallen asleep before then. “Did I fall asleep before the end of the movie?” He asked himself quietly, expecting no reply,  
which he received nonetheless. “Mhm.” Y/n cuddled into Tom’s chest as he became suddenly aware of the girl next to him. Feeling like an asshole for having spoiled their movie, Tom quickly moved to apologize. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t mean to,” he pulled Y/n onto his lap so her back was facing him. With a groggy voice and hazy mind, Tom figured Astoria wouldn’t mind his (sleepy) tactics.  
He kissed up her neck and let his hands grope the girl’s body from the outside of her clothes. Y/n gasped as Tom’s lips found their way to her’s, though she did nothing to stop it. There was a moment of hesitation, one in which she considered resisting the man, but the words “...let me make it up to you, baby.” set her mind quickly at ease. Y/n had never thought this was where the night would end, but she had no plans on stopping whatever was going on. Tom smirked as he felt the small body in his arms relax, he could feel her anticipation.  
He slipped one hand up her shirt, which quickly earned a moan from the girl. Astoria was never this needy, Tom thought, he wondered what got her going so fast- she reacted almost like a virgin. The other went straight under her waistband, a gasp followed by heavy breathing filled the room. It was getting tremendously hot under the blankets. “Daddy...” Y/n moaned as he massaged her... daddy? Astoria had never called him that before, and why the hell did her voice sound so strange? It must be because she has just woken up. Y/n rolled her hips with Tom’s hand and he again realized just how much she needed him. How cute- responding so big and calling him daddy, Tom was learning a lot about Astoria tonight. He wanted so much to keep her whimpering desperately, he let his other hand abandon her breasts and move to rub circles under her panties. “Ah!” Y/n groaned as he continued his actions, she breathed heavily in his ear, deciding to reach down into his clothes as well. Tom threw his head back soon as her skin came in contact with his own, though he noticed her actions were far more hesitant than normal. Maybe she was just feeling shy because it was so dark and they couldn’t see each other, Tom quickly went to reassure her; “That’s it, baby, good girl... such a good girl,” her movements were faster and more confident, so were his. Y/n spread her legs wide for the man, becoming so desperate for more. Tom’s breathes became equally as heavy as he praised her, “Fuck, you’re doing so good...” he continued as Y/n whimpered, clearly enjoying the compliments. The entire room smelled like sex, both parties soon became absolutely desperate for more of the other, Tom moved his hands to remove Y/n’s shirt. Her skin was so, so soft... it was as though Astoria’s body had devolved to that of a teen or young adult, she felt so much more innocent than normal. Y/n turned quickly around to straddle her father, finding his lips as fast as she could. She stood on her knees as Tom tore off her remaining garments. Y/n moved to find his lips, which embraced her lovingly. Tom pulled Y/n as close to himself as he could as he worked to remove his last bit of clothing as well. The girl went back to kissing him needily as hands roamed all over her body. Chests together and mouths intertwined, Y/n moved to ride Tom-

Click. 

The power turned back on.


End file.
